


What happens after work

by Laur_Daddario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laur_Daddario/pseuds/Laur_Daddario
Summary: Just some Malec fluff after Alec returns home after work
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 17





	What happens after work

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so please be nice I’m sensitive lol. Hope you enjoy!

Magnus lay on his and Alec’s shared bed, book in hand, tea cooling on their bedside table. He glanced up at the clock which read 6:28. That meant his dear Alexander would be home in a little over 30 minutes.  
He waited eagerly until he heard the front door open and close, indicating Alec was home. Alec strolled into their bedroom to lean against the doorway. He looked at his husband, no makeup, damp hair from the shower he had obviously just taken. Alec loved seeing him like this, so laid back and relaxed. “Hey Mags” he said softly. “Hello darling, how was work?” Magnus asked placing his book down to look at Alec. “Not bad, you?” He replied. “Not bad” Magnus smirked as Alec chuckled at being teased. 

Magnus got up and headed over to the doorway. “Have you eaten yet dear?” “Yes. I got some dinner at the institute with Izzy” Alec replied closing the distance between the two placing his large hands on the warlocks hips. “Good” Magnus places a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips while snaking his hands to wrap around his Shadowhunters middle.

They stood there in a soft embrace for a few minutes before Magnus broke the silence. “Shall we go watch some tv?” Alec hummed in response. 

They settled on a show called Grey’s Anatomy which seemed good because there were so many seasons so they wouldn’t get bored anytime soon. 

The two men sat on the couch close but not on top of each other. They were obviously not close enough for Alec’s liking. “It’s freezing in here” he said while fake shivering and rubbing his arms. Magnus let out a small laugh at his husband before letting him snuggle into him. “Is that better darling?” “Much”

After about 2 or so hours Magnus felt Alec falling asleep. “Alec, lay here” he said gesturing you his lap. Alec sleepily obliged and rested his head on Magnus’ lap to make them both more comfortable. The warlock began to card his fingers through the younger mans hair in hopes that it will relax him a bit more. Clearly it worked because Alec let out a soft, barely audible moan into the room. 

Before they knew it they both drifted off to sleep. Magnus’ hand long stilled in the Shadowhunters hair. Alec’s head comfortably laying on his husbands lap. 

Alec started to stir awake a few hours later. He looked over at the clock. It was 12:45. He didn’t want to wake Magnus but he wanted to get into bed and he wasn’t going to leave him out here by himself. He wasn’t sure if he could sleep without the warmth of his husband next to him either. 

“Hey Mags” he whispered quietly into his ear. Nothing. He tried again a bit louder this time. “Maaaa-gn-uuuuus”. Now Magnus started to wake. “Alexander, is something the matter?” He asked. “I want to go to bed” Alec replied while standing up, pretending to try pull Magnus up with him. Magnus was having none of it. So Alec had no choice. “Well up you get” he said cheerfully as he picked Magnus up bridal style and brought him to their bedroom. 

He laid him down softly and climbed into bed beside him. Magnus turned to face Alec. “I’m cold” Alec laughed while he took Magnus in his arms and kissed him on the forehead. They intertwined their legs. They couldn’t tell where they started and the other began. 

“Goodnight my love”

“Goodnight Alexander”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn’t too poorly executed. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading! -Laur :)


End file.
